Cover to Cover
by WarriorHime53
Summary: 'There are two important days in your life: the day you were born and the day you find out why.' After Hermione leaves England after the war, she sets out with altered DNA and tries to make her own path away from her parents that don't remember her and the Weasleys.. In America, a certain genius just might be the one that can give her what she is looking for.


**This is an idea that I just wanted to try. Harry Potter (Hermione) x Criminal Minds (Spencer), I think these two would get along well. :) Thank you for trying it out. **

**This story is called ****Cover to Cover****.**

**Rated : M**

**Romance x Suspence x Hurt &amp; Comfort x Supernatural x Horror**

**Summary : 'There are two important days in your life: the day you were born and the day you find out why.' After Hermione leaves England after the war, she sets out with altered DNA and tries to make her own path. In America, a certain genius that just might be the one that can give her what she is looking for.**

**...**

There are two important days in your life are _the day you were born _and _the day you find out why._ \- Mark Twain

**...**

If you told her a few years ago that she would be leaving England shortly after she finished her seventh year, Hermione Granger would have laughed right in your face. England was her home, the place where she felt comfortable in the whole world.. the place where she discovered she was a witch, the place where her books made up for her lack of friends before Harry and Ron saved her from a troll in her first year.

As time went on though and she helped Harry defeat Voldemort.. England became more than just the place she grew up. There was no dressing up as monsters on Halloween and laughing because you knew it would never be real. Bellatrix and many other death eaters that tried to kill her over the years proved that much. Even so though, Hermione mentally used Remus as example to test her firm belief that you were only a monster if you let yourself become one.. however that all changed when Lucius Malfoy bit her with his sharp teeth.

Her vision blurred as sshe was turned into a being like him and his echoing laugh at her pain as the venom pulsed through her blood stream like acid would always be on repeat in her head. She remembers that he said something along the lines of 'Now your blood wouldn't be so dirty, Mudblood. In fact, I did you a favor.' before leaving her as if he never saw her. She barely was strong enough to crawl into one of the corners of the destroyed castle as her light brown curly hair lightened in blond streaks, her skin got much paler and her whole body got alot more curvier as it lengthened painfully like someone was pulling both ends of her body.

Her eye sight was stronger, her senses heightened and her mind being able to process a few things at a time.. She didn't know it yet, but Malfoy turned her into a Veela. On top of it, she was expected to marry Ron straight after the war and she knew very well that he wouldn't last a day without her killing him. He wasn't her mate, and that childish attraction that she had for him was nonexistent now. Molly put up a huge fight and Ron was no help with demanding to know why she wouldn't marry him.. but Molly put a nail in the coffin by saying that a contract was already drawn up.

_Illegally_, Hermione would like to add, and so she hugged Harry, Ginny and a still pained George goodbye before leaving to go see if she could give her parents memory back while the three were left to wonder what the hell just happened. Turns out though, she was a little too good with her spell work and her parents didn't even know who she was. No matter how much she tried to undo it time and time again the spell wouldn't lift and with tears in her eyes she turned her back, murmuring an 'I love you' that was paired up with an 'I'm sooo sorry' and left England to linger in Rome for a few years.

As much as England would always be a place closed to her heart.. she couldn't stay without shredding more than a few tears.

...

Brown eyes drifted from the page to slowly eye the beautiful woman that sat down in a chair of the table he sat at. The light brown curly hair had soft blond high lights, framing a heart shaped face that had big beautiful dark brown eyes were familiar. He knew her.. or at the very least _of_ her. Mostly it was when he wasn't busy with a case that was out of town, that he came to the library.. that and she lived in his apartment complex.

She never had any friends or family come over.. and it suggested that she was either from out of town or something horrible happened, which could be part of the huge gauze covered wound that she was trying to currently cover underneath a modest yet fitting black sweat shirt. Being a doctor, he easily noticed the rectangular padding that it gave along with the small bump that told something was underneath. The mere thought that someone hurt her made his blood boil and he couldn't understand why. He didn't even know her name and had been too shy to even say two words to her..

She also wore faded black jeans and black flat boots on her feet, suggesting that she wanted to blend in and not be noticed. To late for that though, he had no doubt what so ever that everyone in a four mile radius noticed her. She seemed to be here at the library as much as a working woman could allow, always reading a huge stack of books that had him raising an eyebrow at the titles. He wondered if she ever had any problem understanding them, her facial expression didn't show any signs of confusion when she was reading books that most people wouldn't understand.

She was smart, that was for sure, and had to be around his age frame of Twenty-two to Twenty-six. She was curvy in ways that weren't too much but made the self esteem of every woman that looked at her slowly sink through the floor. Her eyes told of a smart mind and kind spirit who may have been through great trauma.. Yes, he knew he was profiling her. No, he couldn't help it and for the being he didn't care. Was he stalking her? No.. well _maybe_.. He didn't know for sure. All he knew was he found her simply fascinating and he was oddly drawn to her in ways he never was to anyone before.

It just didn't happen to him. Derek was the one that knew the exact words to make any girl wink and fall to his feet, Derek was the 'ladies man' of the team because it was certainly not him.

_Just who was this woman and how did she get such a strong hold on his heart without him noticing or even saying a word to her?_

...

Hermione noticed him, of course she did. Over the weeks of being in America, she found that she liked it here. Not only for the magic free environment or the 'fresh start' but because it was here in Quantico, Virginia that she found her mate at last. Harry would have found it at least a little humorous that she found said mate in the library but was grateful that he shared her love for reading. She gave him shy smiles that tested just how much her Gryffindor courage was taken by the war and she mentally scoffed to herself before tried harder.

She wasn't about to rush into whatever connection the two of them had but tried to act bold in the silent of her two bedroom apartment. One room was for her own personal library and she magically expanded it to hold another room, with a door that could only be opened by her blood, to hold all her magical books. What? She couldn't help herself. Anyways, getting back on point, didn't men want their women to be bold? She wasn't so much that as she was courageous.. and she guessed that would just have to do.

Currently, she caught him looking at her in the corner of her eye as she was reading a book of what she dealt with at her current job and simply smiled softly at him. Her stomach twisted when he shyly smiled back and the Veela in her demanded for her to say something, _anything_. As Hermione looked over the titles of his own huge stack of books, she couldn't help but be impressed. There are not many people that could keep up with her and her reading.

She spotted a few Stephen King books in his pile and smiled wider, "Monsters are real and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us.. and sometimes they win." Truer words have never been spoken, Muggle or not. He looked at her surprised that she quoted one of his many favorite Authors before his lip twitched upwards and he nodded to her own book. The soft British accent she had was .. _exotic_, was the word he thought he was trying to pinpoint. He may be a genius but he was still a guy. He noticed women all the time, had a few dark desires to go with those thoughts that he covered up with his stutter and his overwhelming urge to bring up facts.. he just never thought the day would come where a woman noticed _him._

"At the turn of the twentieth century the theoretical underpinnings of chemistry were finally understood due to a series of remarkable discoveries that succeeded in probing and discovering the very nature of the internal structure of atoms. In 1897, J. J. Thomson of Cambridge University discovered the electron and soon after the French scientist Becquerel as well as the couple Pierre and Marie Curie investigated the phenomenon of radioactivity. In a series of pioneering scattering experiments Ernest Rutherford at the University of Manchester discovered the internal structure of-" He stuttered to a halt and blushed at the sudden silence that surrounded them after he stopped speaking, and he could almost hear Morgan laughing in his ear that he was rambling about things only he understood.. _there went trying to impress her_.. but he blinked in surprise when she continued where he left off.

"The internal structure of the atom and the existence of the proton, classified and explained the different types of radioactivity and successfully transmuted the first element by bombarding nitrogen with alpha particles..." Hermione finished off with surprise, he sounded like she did when she answered a question in class. A soft ramble of facts. She smiled softly, and after when she was done he prepared himself to mentally correct her, only to find out that she was correct. He was on cloud nine that this woman was both _beautiful_ and _smart_!

She scooted closer as held out her hand that didn't have the bandage on it to introduce herself.. most likely trying not to draw attention to it. Too bad he noticed it instantly, but he wanted to get to know her better before he tried to speak to her about whatever wound that was.. because no matter how much it _pained_ him that someone hurt her.. he could wait. He didn't want to scare her off. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was a biochemist in the United States Army as soon as I hit nineteen- almost twenty. I recently moved here though.. I believe I have seen you before in the building that I now live in?"

He raised his eyebrow in surprise before shaking her hand gently, and when he spoke he thanked god that he wasn't stuttering. "Yes, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI here in Quantico, BAU.. That stands for-"

"_Behavior Analysis Unit." _They both said the three words in sync and he couldn't help but wonder how a quiet, yet smart woman knew that right off the bat without being here for here in Washington for very long. Quiet possibly only a week and a half at the most? Maybe he could ask Garcia to run a background check on her.. it was a thought. Nevertheless he watched as she raised her own eyebrow with an impressed look before giving him a respectful nod, "I know. People at work caught me up to speed on some things. It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

It seemed more than that by her tone. More than the 'he said-she said' type of deal.. almost as if she herself was at the very least a cop in which ever part of England she came from. How she carried herself told him that much.. but if she was a cop, why would she hide it? Nevertheless he gave her the edited, American way of those few last words with 'It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Spencer or Reid.' and filed away all his questions about this mysterious beauty for a time when he was alone.

...

**Okay, I wanted to try something different with these two characters that are so much alike. Spencer will still be Spencer but he is also a guy. A guy that notices women and has a few dark desires that he never acted on. Because of what Hermione is now, they are both drawn to one another and only Hermione knows why. Spencer is curious about her, profiling is in fact his job - so he couldn't help mentally profiling Hermione. **

**This will not be rushed. I was thinking about him asking her about the wound that she got from Bellatrix, but every reaction I had was Hermione getting flustered and running away after telling him some outlining details of her being tortured. I didn't want that to happen. **

**They will get to that conversation in time but for now the both of them are going to get to know one another. I think I will have Spencer ask Garcia to run a background on her, uncovering what cover Hermione magically put in the system, so he knows the outlining of what will be said when the both of them get to the point to talk about that type of thing. **

**We have not seen the last of Harry, Ginny, and George (as well as some other people) but those three will be the reoccurring ones. Luna and Neville will be there as well. Lucius was the one that bit Hermione, not Draco. **

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope you like it so far. :)**


End file.
